


Bustin' Balls

by VanillaSkys



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Baseball, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, Negan is a little shit, Negick, Slight Smut, Smut, Teen Carl Grimes, Toddler Judith Grimes, he likes teasing Carl, regan - Freeform, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: Negan enjoys winding Carl up, and it almost always involves Rick. Today was no exception.





	Bustin' Balls

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, well kinda.. I wanted something to write so I asked a friend of mine if they had anything Regan related they wanted written and this was their response 
> 
> I guess I can picture it more as a drawing, but... Negan teaching his boyfriend Rick how to play baseball, or helping him get better at it 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little drabble!!
> 
> And if you have any Regan ideas you'd like written I'd love to hear them!!

Negan leant against the wooden pillar of Rick’s front porch, a bottle of some beer or another in his hand. It was finally getting warm outside again, so Rick had taken the opportunity to enjoy the weather, suggesting that he and Carl take part in some ‘Father son bonding’. Negan loved when Rick went into dad mode, as he called it. Rick was so very awkward when it came to stuff like that, it was adorable really.

So here he was, watching as Rick attempted to play baseball with Carl, somehow missing every single ball that was thrown his way. He would swing too late, then too soon and so on and so forth much to the boy’s annoyance. On the other hand, Judith, who was stood holding onto Negan’s trouser leg, loved every second. Squealing and giggling excitedly whenever Rick missed, which in turn, Negan found hilarious.

He grinned looking down at the toddler, seeing her there holding onto his leg made him incredibly broody, it always did. Negan quickly placed his beer on the fence before crouching down until he was almost at eye level with her, reaching out he placed a hand atop her head, mussing her already crazy curls. 

“Looks like I’m gunna have to teach your daddy a thing or two about baseball, huh” He spoke quietly so that Rick wouldn’t overhear, not that it really mattered if he did. Straightening and taking another sip of his beer before replacing it on the fence, looking down at Judith who was staring back up at him in confusion, bless her, he thought. 

“Take note, you might just learn something Judy” He added, she was beaming up at him now, having heard her name. He missed the steps, hopping down onto the grass, sauntering over towards Rick. 

“C’mere, let me show you how it’s done!” A sigh of relief could be heard from Carl’s direction as Negan spoke, the pair didn’t always get on very well so it wasn’t often you would hear Carl relieved to see or hear Negan. Well actually, it wasn’t that they didn’t get on; they got on just fine, amazingly even at times. However, Negan enjoyed winding Carl up, grinding his gears, and it almost always involved Rick. Today was no exception.

Rick, who by this point was rather deflated, looked over at his boyfriend stood by his side. He sighed in annoyance, adjusting the bat so that he was holding it out for Negan who was staring back at him as if he had just insulted his entire family.

“What?” Rick frowned but before he could continue, Negan had placed a hand over his on the bat and was wrapping around him from behind, placing a second hand just above Ricks on the bat. 

“I was the captain of my high schools baseball team” He delighted in explaining whilst pressing up against Rick from behind as he adjusted their stance, much to Carl’s dismay. 

“Oh my god… of course you were” Carl sighed in annoyance, eyes practically rolling all the way back into his skull. All the while, Rick was stood desperately trying to fight away the red flush that was threatening to don his cheeks at any given moment. Negan was not helping in the least, pressing himself flush against Rick’s ass; refusing to stay still.

After a moment Rick snapped, attempting to shrug the larger man off, failing of course “Negan!?” The tips of his ears had turned pink now. 

“What? I’m just adjusting” He said simply, feigning innocence as he continued to press himself against the smaller man before settling at last, satisfied in the knowledge that he had him adequately flustered. He shot Carl a quick smirk over his father’s shoulder before continuing in a sultry tone “Are you questioning my methods?” If Rick hadn’t been blushing before then he definitely was now.

“Oh my goood!” Carl groaned, throwing his head back to stare at the sky, wanting to look at anything other than his dad and that shit eating grin of Negan’s.


End file.
